


moon talk

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: "I only told the moon, tonight up on the roof.I told her that I'm scared that all my thoughts they look like you, I told her about the way you move and I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too"  Chanyeol sighs putting the pen down. It's 3AM, he has to be up in three hours, the moon is clearly not going to answer and if he keeps looking through the window his neighbour for sure is going to call the cops this time.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Desert Fire Fest Round 1





	moon talk

**Author's Note:**

> Self Promp twritten for the Desert Fire Fest, a Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun fest.

"Mommy has to go now baby, but don't you worry. I'll always be here" the woman smiled warmly holding her five years old son's hand on her heart "And whenever you miss me, you only have to talk to the moon. She'll listen to you" she kissed his hand one last time before his dad took him out the room.

The first years after his mother's death and with his dad not being a talkative person and his brother finish high school, Chanyeol will always get on the roof before bed and actually talk to the moon, mostly to tell her about what he did on the day, about his feelings and he was sure his mother was listening. It was very comforting to him. That until his 12th birthday when he met his now best friend, the talks to the moon were less now but they never stopped.

A full 20 years old Chanyeol chuckles leaning on the balcony of his new apartment, looking at the sky

"It has been a while, huh?" sighs "I know, I know. I'm sorry...But I had this friend who I could actually talk to and- well you know" pauses "The thing is that now I can't talk about _everything_ with him” chuckles “It’s funny actually because I like him now… well that was at the beginning, now I'm not sure if I just like him"

Chanyeol had always thought that Sehun was the most gorgeous person he had ever met. His features are a thing out of his world: his pretty eyes that disappear when he laughs, his pink lips are the most kissable ones, his hair is the softest and his body is just a work of art. But the thing is that Chanyeol is not sure when he started to actually have feelings for his friend, like _those kind of feelings_. Maybe it was when he started to watch musicals (thing that he doesn’t quite enjoys) to have more conversation topic with him or when he’ll wait outside for 30 minutes to give him a ride home after his dance classes or maybe when he’ll spend a significative time looking at pictures of him and smiling for no apparent reason.

But hey have been friends for a really long time. It's not like he could just say “Hey you know what, I think I’m in love with you or something”, right?

“You know my friend Sehun? Well I think I’m having feelings for him and I already gave it a lot of thoughts and- yeah forget the thinking part. I'm the L-word with him” groans “What should I do?? I don’t want to ruin our friendship. What do I do now?” waits for an answer that never came. Shakes his head, it’s late. 

“I think I’m going to bed now… goodnight mom” blows a kiss to the sky, looks at the apartment across the street; the lights were off that meaning his neighbour slash best friend slash crush is now sleeping, thing that he should be doing too instead of being a creep. Yep. Too much thinking and looking for a night.

**࿐∗ˈ‧** 🌕🌕🌕 **࿐∗ˈ‧**

Even though in most aspects they were pretty different, there was one thing that they shared in their whole journey as friends and it was their love and passion for music; in any way, language and form that could be presented. So, when high school was over both determined to follow their passion and that’s when they decided to try luck in the music department but in different ways: Chanyeol was more interested in the composition and playing instruments while, Sehun in the other hand was a sucker for dancing and he was really good at it.

Chanyeol smiles at the memory of Sehun dancing a piece of the 'Giselle' on his apartment's balcony at 2AM and his neighbour from downstairs complaining about the noise and his friend trying to explain the importance of his pointe for the flying.

**_< <I only told the Moon, about the way you move._ **

**_I asked her to please tell me if you tell things to her too >>_ **

  
"EARTH CALLING CHANYEOL!" the voice speaks bringing him out of his thoughts.

shakes his head, raises an eyebrow "Huh?"

groans "You were the one suggested to have lunch and now you don't pay attention to me??" the black haired speaks dramatically

"No, no. I'm listening"

crosses his arms on his chest "Sure, what did I say?"

raises his hands in rendition "Fine, you win. I was just thinking- sorry"

"Are you ok?"

nods "Yeah, just silly things. What happened?"

Sehun giggles being that music to Chanyeol's ears "I just asked if I can grab a chip"

"That?? of course" fixes his hair "Want me to give you a ride after class?"

"Actually I'm going with Nini today. We are going to rehearsal after class together"

"Oh okay"

"You don't mind?"

"No, it's fin-"

"It's just that I have to practice a lot if I want to get in that studio this time Yeol, the audition is in just weeks now and he is so great" sighs "He will definitely enter and in his first try!. Besides he is so damn gorgeous, like who are you going to say not to _that_?"

"Do you like him or something?" the taller asks meaning to just tease but there was this heaviness in his chest, Sehun takes a moment and smiles

"Nah, he cute but not my type. I just admire him so much, he is amazing I swear"

"You are amazing too Hun"

chuckles and shakes his head "No no, I'm not. Like, yeah I can dance but I'm not that good at it. I have to be better" Chanyeol tilts his head giving him a look "What?"

"Oh sorry I was waiting for the 'sike' part"

"Yeol please, I'm serious"

"And I'm too. Sehun, _you are great_ . Yeah I might not know much about dancing but I know you are great and I know that it's your thing because your eyes sparkle when you talk about it and you have so much passion about it, please the first time I meet you, you were dancing to a silly song in the store" the younger blushes at the memory, Chanyeol continues "I _know_ you are going to get in and even if I’m wrong and you don't, you'll keep trying because you are meant to do great things. I believe in you" there's a silence and his friend's eyes meet his for a moment before looking at the side. Chanyeol panics “Did I say something wrong?”

Sehun looks back at him and smiles, there's a blush on his cheeks "No" pauses "It's just that you are so amazing with words. I-I don't know what to say"

"Just say I'm right and we fine" 

chuckles "You are too sweet"

"What can I say, I'm the best"

"Hey, how are you doing? You are writing a song for the audition right?" the taller nods 

"Yup. It's...fine. I have the theme and the lyrics are almost done. I just have to set the rhythm"

"That's amazing!" smiles softly "What is it about?"

"The moon, conversations, people being in love. You know all the cheesy stuff people like" he says shortly hoping his friend doesn’t ask much.

"That's so sweet" pouts “Is it about someone special, huh?” he teases.

Yeah. You.

“It’s just a story I made up” smiles nervously.

"You made up a whole story about being in love and then wrote a song about it?! See? you are the best. I'm sure it's the most beautiful song in the planet" 

chuckles "I hope the professors thinks the same or I'll have to just get a boring job"

hits him softly "Shut up. I'm sure it's going to be great. No one is better at word and corny department than you. You're going to kill them"

"Thank you?"

"I'm serious! I've always admired your capacity to express your feelings through words and transform that into beautiful pieces of art. You're going to do great, Yeol. Trust me"

blushes slightly "You really have faith in me huh?”

“Of course! You are my favorite person in the world” smiles, the tallest opens his mouth but Sehun’s phone vibrates before he could say something. “Oh shit. I have to go” stands up

“Oh okay, good luck today”

“Thanks Yeol” smiles “Talk later, okay?” kisses his cheek “see ya!” the younger leaves.

Chanyeol touches the place that Sehun kissed, he swears his lips are the softest.

 **_< <_ ** **_Lately I wonder how it feels to steal your kiss >>_ **

**࿐∗ˈ‧** 🌕🌕🌕 **࿐∗ˈ‧**

It has been almost three weeks since they had seen each other (without counting the quick hellos and byes on the streets) and Chanyeol was really hating the fact that he missed him _that_ much. It wasn’t strange tho, they were friends and people miss their friends. 

Well without counting the part that he was in love with his friend meaning that he misses him more, right?

The real issue is that they took this time apart to properly focus on their presentations, or at least that’s what Sehun suggested to him. But he couldn’t even focus on his demo. Sure, he has the lyrics but he still struggles on the beat; yeah he has the idea. He knows what he wants but he doesn’t know how to translate that to the instruments and he had tried almost everything he knows, he even tried the bass for fuck’s sake. But nothing seemed to be right, everything he had tried sounded too rough and harsh and the song didn’t go like that. When he wrote the song he was thinking of something soft, delicate, maybe a little bit rough but not too much just like... Sehun was, and not being able to do this “right” was starting to get into his nerves. A part of him decided to give up on everything and just get a normal boring job but, the other part _needed_ this to be done. 

_He has to finish it_ , not sure why but if he _has to._

Lets out a deep breath taking a look at his phone.

3AM, well he doesn’t have anything to lose. Grabs his papers and his guitar to give it at last try.

-

Chanyeol wakes up by the sound of the doorbell nonstop, yawns and gets off bed. Fortunately not fast enough to almost let his guitar hit the floor, he catches it and lets out a sigh of relief; leaves the instrument on one side and fixes his hair a little bit. The doorbell kept ringing 

“ALRIGHT I’M COMING” he yells, the noise stops. Who the fuck could be that impatient?

He opens the door, oh-

“Hi there! Oh- sorry,did I wake you?” Sehun speaks softly with a smile

he know is feeling fully awake after seeing the guy standing there “Yeah, but it’s fine. I had to get up anyways”

“Oh- well, I bought some donuts and coffee. I thought that we could have breakfast together since we didn’t saw each other that much lately and I kinda was missing you a little bit” he really wants to kiss him right now

The silver haired lets him in and both take seat 

“You had the audition on monday right? How was it?”

the younger shrugs and lets out a tired sigh while opening the box “I don’t know, it was fine I guess. I did everything I had to, I just have to wait another week for the result”

"I bet you got in”

“Hmm maybe” pauses “But what about you?! Did you send the song already?”

shakes his head “I don’t think I will, I can’t get the right rhythm for it”

“WHAT?! No Chan, you **have** to send that song”

“Maybe I’m not good enough for it, it’s fine”

“Oh no mister, I’m not letting you pass this opportunity”

“Hun believe me, I tried with every instrument that I know and anything seems right”

“Really? Not even the piano? You were always good with that” takes a bites of his treat

Piano. Of course! how come he didn't think about that for fucks sake.

“Well, it has been a really long time since I played but… I can try”

“Please you have to! I’m sure it will be lovely” smiles

“Fine, but if I don’t pass it will be your fault and you’ll have to come to my boring job and bring me lunch everyday” Sehun giggles

“Sure baby whatever you say” 

“Good”

There’s a short silence.

“Soooo, guess who invited us to a party” the youngest says with a smile

“Someone that doesn’t know that I hate parties?”

“No… Baekhyun! He and Junmyeon are celebrating that they got back together!”

"And they have to throw a party because…”

“Oh, come con Yeol! It will be fun”

“The last time you said that _it_ would be fun I ended up watching Cats and believe me, I did not enjoy that. I still have nightmares with that thing"

groans "But this is a party! Pleasee, for mee"

“Hun, you know I don’t like parties. Besides I’m not even that close to… who was it?”

“Well you kinda have to go cause I already said that you were going”

“And you did that for what?”

“Cause I want to be there with you” Chanyeol shakes his head “Oh pleaseeee, for me?? Come on, pretty beautiful pleasee?” pouts

sighs "Fine. But only cause you said that there's alcohol there"

He couldn’t actually say no to him.

"Yes yes, thanks! Be ready on Friday at 9PM, I'll come and pick you up"

“For your own good I better be drunk at 1AM or else”

rolls eyes “You are so dramatic, you should be an actor not a musician” 

“Well, you want me at the party? You’ll have to deal with my sarcasm, it part of the package” Sehun lets out a laugh

“I really missed you Yeol”

“I missed you too Hun, but it only has been three weeks. I can live without you, you know”

Yeah, sure.

“Oh please, you adore me. You totally can not live without me”

Yes.

“Hmm maybe”

“I couldn’t live without you either too”

**_< <Oooo and I’ll wait for the moon to lean in close and say..._ **

**_That 'he only told the moon, that night upon the roof. He told me that he's scared that all his thoughts they look like you_ **

**_I only told the moon, about the way you move_ **

**_I asked her to please tell me if you tell this to her too' >>_ **

  
**࿐∗ˈ‧** 🌕🌕🌕 **࿐∗ˈ‧**

He had never been a huge fan of parties too much crowd and too much people, besides Baekhyun and the other guy more Sehun’s friends than his but Sehun would always include him on their reunions, he appreciated that and being honest, he would look for any excuse now to spend more time with his friend slash love interest.

After an hour and so, Chanyeol decides that he needs a break from the music, the people, it was too noisy for his likes. So, the best option he had at the moment was the roof.

Once he got up there, he put the can at one side, sighs looking back at the sky; it was of pretty dark blue, full of stars, the moon looking brighter than usual. So beautiful. He turns his head when hears the roof door being open, smiles at the figure popping up

“Did you follow me?”

“Hmm maybe?”

chuckles “Got bored already?” 

“Yeah, Baekhyun's friends are okay but they are kinda intense, they are still talking about kinks and some weird shit” sighs and takes seat besides him "I needed some air”

"Oh but it’s so much fun! Aren’t you having fun Sehunnie?"

"Shut up" he tries to sound serious but both end up laughing. Sehun takes a deep breath 

" I’m think still nervous about the studio, Jongin already got notified that got in"

"You'll get in too Hunnie" says with a soft smile

shrugs "Guess we'll not know until next week" pauses "I don't really want to think about it now, is that okay?" Chanyeol nods and Sehun smiles, it's one of his little ones (the cutest too). The younger man moves closer and places his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Both stay in silence, just looking at the sky and being with each other.

Normally too much silence will bother Chanyeol and he'll be humming a random song to break it but with Sehun is different, he could just stay in silence for hours and he still will be the happiest. Everything is different with Sehun, everything seems so easy and safe, he doesn't want to lose that.

"Chan?" the other speaks in almost a whisper without moving.

"Hm?"

"C-Can I tell you something?"

"Whatever you want Hunnie, it's me"

There's a small pause until the younger speaks again."It's about a guy. I'm really into him" Chanyeol felt the weight on his chest again but just kept listening. "At the beginning I thought it was just a silly crush but now… I can totally say I'm in love with him" He looks sideways, Sehun is playing with his fingers, something that he does when he is nervous.

"And what's the problem?" Chanyeol asked, sounding rougher than he meant. Sehun moves enough to now face him, looking directly at his eyes in a moment but looks down, biting his lips. "Hunnie come on, you can tell me. Is he bad? Too old?" silence "Oh my god don't tell me is a married guy" tries to joke and receives a little punch on his knee.

"He is not married, he is not old and definitely not bad" pauses and smiles "He is the best: tall, talented, funny, handsome, he makes me horny even when he wears stupid sleeveless t-shirts" Sehun continues, "The problem is that I don't know how to tell him how I feel because I'm scared about how he will react, you know? I don't want to ruin our relationship"

"It 's Jongin?" 

Sehun groans in annoyance "It's not him!" takes a deep breath and speaks softly "This guy is my neighbour… what if he rejects me and then I have to see him everyday?" 

"I think you should tell him anyways. You are awesome, he'll totally like you back and if he doesn't then he is dumb" Chanyeol simply says, this conversation was lasting too much.

"You really think that?" the other nodes

“Yeah, I mean if you are really that into him you should tell him. Who knows? He might like you back”

Sehun bites his lip again "Want to know his name?"

“Sure, why not?”

“He is Park Chanyeol” he spits and looks down, pressing his hands together.

Chanyeol takes a moment to process everything. 

"What? M-Me?"

Sehun buries his face on his hands, embarrassed "Nothing nothing. Fuck. Forget everything I said"

Chanyeol takes the other's hands on his

"You like _me_?" silence "Sehun, look at me"

Slowly the younger starts to take his hands off his face and forces himself to look at Chanyeol

"I don't like you. I'm in love with you, you big idiot"

"You are?"

"Am I speaking in german here?" the tallest just shakes his head, Sehun sighs "But, you know what? Forget it" chuckles nervously "Let's pretend that I didn't say anything. Okay?"

"Sehun" presses the hands "I'm in love with you too" there's a silence "And it has been a while now but- fuck. I didn't know how to even start to tell you I never thought that you would like _me_.”

“I thought I was being pretty obvious” say what now-

“Well, I tried a lot of things to catch your attention but- you didn’t seem to notice” sighs “And then Baekhyun told me about inviting you to this party, that I should make clear that I really wanted you to come with me and then you would say something like “what you tryna have sex with me or-?” and then I could confess but that didn’t happen so here we are”

“Hold on- you invited me here to confess?”

“No! Well-” sighs “That’s what I get for listening to Baekhyun” pauses “Wait- you like me too?”

chuckles “Yeah, but I was too scared to tell you. I’m such a dumbass”

“Hey, look at me. I'm a dumbass too. We are a couple of dumbasses” smiles, Chanyeol laughs.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier, I was… well you know I never had a real relationship and I was scared that you were the first that I- you know” pauses “And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I love us, I love spending time with you, I love our inside jokes, the late nights just watching shitty movies and laughing about them. I didn’t want to lose that”

“Yeol-”

“That’s why I wrote you the song” looks at him directly in the eyes “I-I wanted to tell you somehow how I felt and I thought that was the best way”

“You wrote the song about me?”

“Pretty much everything I wrote is about you. All the corny shit people like is how I feel about you but, again, I was scared so that’s why the “oh no, they are just stories I made up” thing” smiles shyly

the black haired’s cheeks turn into a light pink “I’d love to hear it then, if you want to”

“I still have to finish some things but, you were right. The piano is the correct answer”

“Yeah well, I’m always right” smiles

“I want to kiss you so bad right now”

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

“You sure you like me? This isn’t some kind of dream, right?”

giggles "Want me to hit you?"

"Yeah, not thank you. I believe you" Sehun smiles, tilts his head and a chuckle escapes from his lips before crushing them into Chanyeol’s.

Just as he imaginated; Sehun's lips were the softest and sweetest he had ever tasted, he didn't want the kiss to stop but the air was needed.

"Are you convinced now?" he says caressing the other cheek

"Hmm I think I need to try again" the black haired punches him in the arm softly, he laughs and hugs him by one side. "Sehun?”

"Yes?"

"I love you"

smiles "I love you too, to the moon back" they share a short kiss 

“Wanna go to my place?”

“Sure” Sehun nods and gets up “Are you coming?”

“I’ll be in a moment” his _boyfriend_ nods one more time and disappears through the door.

Chanyeol looks at the sky one more time with sparkly eyes.

“Did you see that? I finally did it!” smiles happily and lets out a deep breath.

“Good night mom, see you tomorrow”

**࿐∗ˈ‧** 🌕🌕🌕 **࿐∗ˈ‧**


End file.
